Evaluate $5-\dfrac{t}3$ when $t=12$.
Explanation: Let's substitute ${12}$ for $ t$. $\phantom{=}5-\dfrac{ t}{3}$ $= 5-\dfrac{{12}}3$ $= 5-4$ $=1$